First meeting can lead to somthing bigger
by Nanami Takashi
Summary: Hinata runs into Naruto when she is in a hurry to school. Their first meeting is like nothing. But then Sakura wants her to follow her to meet Sasuke and one of his friends. NaruHina. i suck att Summaries


**A/N:So This is just a one-shot with Naruto and Hinata just because I love them so much! **

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

_FLASHBACK_

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

HINATA POV

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 8 am. 'Man I just wanted to sleep. Wait?! 8 am?! Oh shit!'

I crawled out of my massive bed and threw on me my school uniform. I brushed through my hair and brushed my teth fast.

'I'm going to be so late!' I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Bye Dad! Bye Hanabi!" I yelled to my dad and sister berfore I ran out of the house.

I ran down the street heading to Konoha High School of Art. I had gotten into that school because of how I sang and danced ballet.

I had danced the first time when I copied the girls on TV.

I ran even faster so that the lights wouldn't turn red.

But just a foot before the lights they turned red.

I hate the traffic lights, they're always against me.

I stood there impatently and as soon it turned green I kept on running.

Now it's just this around this corner and two blocks down and then...

"Oof..." I fell to the ground and dropped my books.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was in a hurry and i didn't see you!" a voice sad with a hint of panic in the voice.

I looked up to meet a boys face.

He had wonderful blue eyes and blonde, spiky hair.

"Oh... I-it's okay. I-I didn't see you either." I said.

Wait?

Since when do I stutter?

He held out a hand to me and I gratefully took it.

His hand was soft and he pulled me up to my feet.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata"

He started picking up the books and so did I.

I took my Math book and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you" I said and smiled at him.

"See you sometime again"

I nodded and then I turned to the way i was heading.

I looked at the clock.

8.15

'Oh shit!'

**~:Later that day at the Math lesson:~**

"Please Hinata!" Sakura begged and looked at me.

"Please, come with me and meet Sasuke."

Sasuke, that was her new boyfriend who studied at another school not so far from here.

"He said he'd bring a friend" she said looking at me.

"I don't know..."

"Aw come on Hinata"

"Hm... Okay" I finnaly gave in and she hugged me.

"You're the best!"

I laughed and pulled out my book.

I opened the page I was on and my writing pad.

"Hinata? Since when do you write that bad" Sakura said and looked at my answers.

I looked on the other page.

It wasn't my writing style, I closed the book and looked at the front.

My eyes widened.

It said Uzumaki Naruto all over it.

"Oh,shit."

"Who's Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I ran into him this morning, we dropped our books and I guess we accidently mixed them together."

"Oh...okay"

I closed the books and put them in my bag that I yesterday had forgot at Sakuras house.

**~: After school waiting for the train :~**

"Sakura, I've changed my mind!" I said and started turning around to the doors.

"You're coming with me! You promised!"

"I'm scared" I whined and looked at my shoes.

"You'll make it!" she said smiling at me.

The train came and we stepped in.

We got of after 3 stops, about 30 minutes.

Sakura pulled out her phone out of her pocket and called Sasuke.

She was now wearing a kne-lenghted dress in pink and black tights.

I was wearing a black dress too, one with a orange band just under my breasts, it had an underskirt so it flowed out and then I had my cute doll-shoes.

The shoes were black and pink with a 3 inch tall heel.

"Hello Honey" Sakura said and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm at the station. Should we meet at the park?" she said with a honey sweet voice.

"Okay, I love you!" she said and smiled.

I looked at her and sighed.

"Let's go"

I whined, but no help.

She pulled me further through the town I've never been in.

"Where are we going?" I said and walked now behind her.

"To that park" she said and pointed at a park.

"Oh god" I said and sighed.

We went over the street and into the park.

Sakura looked over the park and soon her eyes lit up.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled and a boy with black hair turned to look at us.

He was wearing darkblue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Sakura started dragging me over to him.

'Oh God. Here goes nothing.'

Sakura let go of me and hugged Sasuke and gave him a kiss.

I smiled and then she introuduced me.

"This is my friend Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata this is Uchiha Sasuke"

I nodded and we shook hands.

Sakura looked around us.

"Where is your friend?" she asked Sasuke and looked at him.

"Oh, he is coming. He was just going to leave his keys to his dad"

"How long do you think it's going to be before he shows up?"

"Not so long. He sent me a text about 5 minutes ago about that he was getting on the bus"

Sakura nodded and looked at me.

She smiled and winked.

I blushed and we went to meet Sasuke's friend at the bus stop.

We sat down on the bench and soon the bus came.

Alot of people came of the bus but soon there was only one boy left.

Naruto.

The boy I met this morning.

Sasuke stood up.

"Naruto!" he yelled and the blonde turned around and saw his friend.

He came jogging towards us and Sakura and I stood up.

He stopped a couple feet from us.

"Naruto, this is Haruno Sakura"

"So this is your girlfriend" Naruto said and smiled.

"Yes, and this other girl is her other friend"

Naruto turned to look at me and his eyes widened.

"Hyuuga Hinata" he said and Sasuke looked at him.

"Do you know her?"

"Kind of"

I stared at Naruto that looked at me.

From the feet up to my face.

I looked shyly at him and blushed.

"I ran into Hinata this morning"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at us and we just looked at each other.

"Oh... This is the guys math-book you've got!" Sakura said and smiled.

I smiled and nodded.

"Your smile is really beautiful" he said.

I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"I didn't know that you knew such a good word as beautiful" Sasuke said.

"I have saved it to the right time. Right this." Naruto said and smiled.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he said and I looked at him.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I mean only if you want to"

"I want to go out with you Naruto-kun" I said and smiled.

He smiled back at me and then we turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"What do you guys want to do?"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: I know, not so good but it's my first NaruHina story. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
